Of Underhanded Persuasion and Dangerous Drinking
by Kmiri Kalasin
Summary: A not so typical day with the Riders. Evin blackmails Miri, Miri goes for a drink, both find themselves in rather compromising positions. Written for Strapless as part of the Dove's Midwinter Fic Exchange.


**A/N: Written for Strapless as part of the Dove's Midwinter Fic Exchange. Thanks to everyone who helped me in any way direct or indirect. As usual with fanfiction, I claim ownership to nothing.**

Of Underhanded Persuasion and Dangerous Drinking

"I thought I'd find you here."

Miri looked up from brushing her pony, Tempest, to see a tall young man leaning against the stable doorway.

"You know I like to take my time at the end of the day."

"Always have, haven't you? Last to quit working, last to leave clean-up."

He grinned and walked over to lean on the stable next to Tempest's.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," She commented, returning to the familiar process of tending to her pony. "What brings you back out here? You've always been in and out as quick as a wink, or after sitting in Buri's chair so often, have you finally learned some responsibility. May I remind you, Commander that I have been at this as long as you have? I am not an adolescent trainee."

"Oh I know you're far from an adolescent." Evin broke in, giving Miri a look that made her skin prickle, before continuing, "I came to thank you for helping with the training today." He paused, watching her tend Tempest. "I'm going with Farant, Padrach, Tarrus, and a few men into the city for a meal and a few drinks. I was wondering if you'd like to come."

Miri looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"After a day of mental and physical torture at the hands of trainees, you expect me to go with a group of men to drink and get drunk and do goodness knows what else?"

Evin snickered.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm just remembering the last time you got drunk."

At Evin's words, Miri felt her face flush.

"Don't you dare mention that episode," she said, warningly.

"If you agree to come with us, I promise I won't say a thing about it."

"You're lowdown and disgusting, Larse," she shot back, knowing that he had already won. "Besides," she added. "I'm tired and bruised."

"All the more reason to put a drink and some food in you. You're too thin."

"I can eat perfectly well in the mess hall, thank you."

Evin, knowing as well as Miri did when he had a victory, ignored her comment and said with finality, "I'll see you outside the bathhouses in about twenty minutes."

With that, he turned and strode out of the stables. Miri sighed, knowing her friend would not be denied. Resolutely, she hastened her pace; perhaps if she finished tending to Tempest quickly, she would have time to wash the dirt from her pores before going into the city.

The tavern that the men had chosen was good-sized and, luckily, relatively inexpensive. Very soon, Miri discovered that Evin had been right in thinking that she needed food; once she had downed a hearty bowl of stew and a bit of bread, she felt much better, good enough even to allow Evin and the men, after some cajoling and a little bullying on Evin's part, to order her a few drinks. Miri suspiciously eyed the third tankard Evin passed her.

"Are you sure this is wise?" She asked, already feeling slightly light-headed. "You know I have a low tolerance level for-"

"And tomorrow we all have a day off, so you'll have plenty of time to sleep away a hangover," he insisted, pressing the tankard into her hand. "Drink up."

"Listen to your commander." Farant joked, looking up from the roll he was buttering. "As far as I know he has yet to get anyone killed on his advice."

"That's because he's too busy getting himself killed by jealous fiancés and husbands," added in Elnore, one of the female Riders who had joined the party for a few minutes towards the end of the meal, as she ducked the playful swipe Evin aimed at her head.

"Come on, Mir," Evin urged. "Anyone who worked as patiently as you did with this group of trainees deserves a few drinks."

Miri, giving in, accepted the tankard Evin passed her. Throughout the rest of the evening, she said very little, content to watch Farant flirt with Elnore as she left, block out Padrach's fierce debate with Tarrus about the benefits of a longbow as opposed to the crossbow, and listen to Evin deplore this years' group of trainees.

"Honestly, I have no problem with trainees who aren't good at everything; what I do have a problem with is trainees who don't even try."

"If they don't try, then, before long, they'll be gone back home and not your responsibility." Miri pointed out, absent-mindedly taking the tankard that Evin, just as absent-mindedly, passed her. He shook his head sadly, taking a deep gulp of ale.

"Were we this much trouble as trainees?" he asked, waving a hand at their small group.

"As trainees? Of course not. It was only once we were finished with training that we had time to naughty and troublesome." She grinned mischievously. "Still are at times, aren't we?"

She hesitated and then reached out, brushing a pale lock off his face. "You really need to be more attentive of your hair," she said after a moment of silence, fingers lingering by his temple.

Evin did a slight double take, surprised by this sudden turn of events.

"Miri," he started, noticing the way she was slowly stroking his temple.

"hm?" she muttered, her fingers never stopping in their gentle path. "Did you say something?"

"You…don't seem yourself," he said, somewhat lamely, her stroking was _very_ distracting. "Would you like to get some fresh air or something?"

"I don't think that could hurt," she replied as she began to rise, feeling slightly dizzy as she did so. When she stood, she felt her legs give way beneath her. With a small yelp, Miri grabbed onto Evin the dizzying sensation increasing.

"Are you all right?" He asked, helping her back into the chair.

"I feel fine," she said, nodding. With this movement, Miri felt a fresh wave of dizziness sweep over her. Subconsciously, she tightened her grip on Evin's forearm. "I think I just need a drink."

"Oh no." Evin told her firmly, moving his tankard out of her grasp.

"Gods, I've got to get you back to your room," he muttered, helping Miri to her feet.

"You want some help getting her back?" Farant asked, setting down his tankard.

"That's all right. It's not too far and Miri's not too badly off," Evin told him, finishing under his breath, "yet."

For most of the journey Miri held out fairly well, as far as Evin was concerned. For such a small woman, she managed to drink well tonight, especially compared to the last time; though, when Evin really thought about it, most people managed better than Miri did that time.

"Here, I'll walk you in," he told her, when they arrived at her door.

He looked swiftly up and down the corridor, even as Commander of the Riders, the women's barracks were still off limits to him. As he was glancing up and down the hall, he felt Miri wrap her arms about his neck. He looked at her, rather alarmed. Before he knew what was going on, Miri had pushed him up against her door and was kissing him fiercely. For a moment he let her do so, too stunned to say anything. When he felt her tongue brush against his lips, his senses suddenly returned and he pulled away.

"Miri," he said, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Evin, kiss me again." She murmured, sounding much more coquettish than Evin ever thought Miri, even a drunken Miri, could, or would, sound.

"Miri!" He gasped, feeling her hand slide down his chest and begin to find its way beneath his shirt. This was most certainly _not_ the Miri he has ridden, shot, and joked with. He grasped her wrist, forgetting for a moment that he was standing in a forbidden part of the barracks. His one thought was stopping whatever was going on before he let himself take advantage of Miri's drunken state. How many drinks had he passed her this evening?

"Here," he said firmly, "let's get you inside your room and settled with a glass of water or some tea. Now where's your key?"

Miri, apparently not so far gone that she wasn't paying attention to his words, obediently handed him her key. Evin snatched it quickly before she could try anything more. She was beginning to remind him unnervingly of many noble women he knew. Making sure to keep one arm supporting Miri, he fitted the key into her lock and helped her into her room. After seating Miri on her bed, he moved to put some tea on.

"Drink this," he suggested a few minutes later, handing her a mug.

"Will you stay a while?" Miri asked.

Evin looked her over, calculating. Whatever fervor had seized her seemed to have passed now. He nodded and sat next to her on the bed. After a few moments of silence, Miri leaned her head against his shoulder, nuzzling him softly.

"Miri," he said for what seemed like the tenth time that night, confiscating her empty mug and placing it beside his own on the nightstand.

"Yes?" She asked, tracing her fingers along his neck. She yawned slightly and snuggled against him, moving her head into his lap. Evin looked down at his dozing friend, stroking her hair lightly.

Before long, Miri fell asleep, and Evin, seeing that she wasn't about to wake, eased out from beneath her. After making sure she was settled under her covers, he slid out of the room. Once outside, he stopped and made a small sign to tack on Miri's door.

_Do not disturb, I've had a long night._

Unable to suppress a small grin, he turned and began walking away. As he did so, he heard a door creak open and a voice utter something that sounded like a surprised gasp. He grinned even more and looked over his shoulder to see a Rider reading the note on Miri's door. Continuing on his way, he began whistling out of pure mischief. Somehow, he doubted that his would be the only name being whispered about in the morning.


End file.
